


I’ve Got A Dark Alley

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hiding, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Steve and Stiles are on the run from the cops and wind up hiding in a very small alley. Such a small place brings some things to the surface.





	I’ve Got A Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> For Amanda, who posted [this](https://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com/post/186692211917/no-offense-but-two-characters-running-from-the) tumblr post and it made me want things.

“Jesus Christ!” Steve turns when he hears Stiles laugh next to him. “What the fuck is so funny?”

“What about this isn’t funny?” Stiles asks, grinning over at him.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that we’re on the run from the cops.”

Stiles doesn’t seem the least bit phased. “It was worth it.”

At the time it happened Steve had agreed. It had seemed worth it to rub that smug look off old man Lenny’s face when a giant tub of ice cream fell on his head. He’d spent a good while laughing with Stiles. 

Until the sirens rang out and they’d had to slip out the back door and make a run for it. It’s not so funny now with his lungs and legs and most parts of his body screaming at him. He can hear the sirens close by and has to wonder how much longer they can keep this up. Something he voices to Stiles.

“We just need a place to lay low,” Stiles says.

“Where..?”

Steve gives a noise of surprise when he finds himself being yanked off the sidewalk and into a dark alley. It’s small and dirty, but there’s no way a cop car can fit through here. The problem is that there’s barely enough room for both Steve and Stiles to hide here. 

He quickly becomes all too aware of how close they’re standing. With Stiles turned to face him, pressed up against his front. He’s breathing heavily, beads of sweat pooling across his forehead. 

Steve’s surprised at the sudden urge he has to lean in and lick them off. He tries to step back only to realize there’s nowhere to go. He’s trapped here between the wall of the alley and Stiles.

Stiles is still grinning and despite the way his mind keeps drifting Steve is having a hard time keeping the smile off his own face. 

“Have you seen them?” A voice asks from the end of the alley.

“No,” another voice responds. “It’s like they just vanished.”

Stiles starts snickering and Steve shushes him, smirking as he playfully brings a finger to his lips. Stiles’ eyes meet his, bright even in the dim light of the alley. Stiles’ head tilts slightly and then his lips are pressing against Steve’s finger.

Steve’s finger drops and he stares at him, his eyes moving from his face to his mouth. Steve has so many questions, but can only keep his mouth shut. They're still hiding. He can't risk them behind caught. 

He can't help but wonder if it was a joke. It wasn't even a kiss. Stiles had just kissed his finger. But it's still enough to leave him feeling panicked and confused. And alongside that the desire to just kiss him. 

A desire that isn't new. It's one he's grown used to. But trapped here like this, feeling the way Stiles' breath blows across his lips with each exhale, and then of course just that brief glimpse of what his lips would feel like against his skin, has Steve's blood thrumming.

Stiles shifts, a movement that brings him closer. So close that for a moment their lips brush. Steve's breath hitches in his throat. He looks at Stiles, trying to find any sign of how he might be feeling. When their eyes meet he notices just how dark they've gotten. It sends another wave of desire through him. 

"Stiles." The whisper escapes him before he can stop it. All it does is brush their lips together again. Something that has Steve's head spinning further. 

"Shhh," Stiles whispers. 

Steve notices the mischief in his eyes when they meet again, unvoiced questions passing between them. Stiles' lips are still there, tantalizingly close to him. 

He's not sure who moves first, or if it even matters. One moment they're standing frozen and the next there's no distance between them at all as they close it, their lips finally meeting in a proper kiss. 

It's messy and heated, all teeth and tongues and hands gripping whatever parts of their body they can reach. All the years of tension and desire come spilling out of them. 

Steve can't think of anything else. Not with Stiles this close and he finally knows how it feels to kiss him, touch him, taste him, hear him moan when Steve sucks his bottom lip between his. 

“Did you hear that?”

They both freeze at the sound of the voice at the end of the alley, a little closer this time. They stare at each other, both seeming to hold their breath as they wait.

“Hear what?” the other voice asks.

“I don’t know. It sounded like a moan.”

The other person snorts. “Probably just some drinks getting off. Not exactly something I’m in any hurry to interrupt.”

“But…”

“Look, the kids are gone. I’m tired. Our shift is over anyway. Let’s just call it a night.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Buddy I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Steve’s eyes stay on Stiles as they listen to the cops footsteps fade away.

“I think the coast is clear now,” Stiles whispers. “We could leave.” 

“Yeah,” Steve replies. “We could.” 

Steve’s eyes move down to Stiles’ lips. He doesn’t miss the way Stiles’ do the same. Neither of them make a move to go. Steve can still feel Stiles’ breath on his skin and he shivers.

He wants this. He wants to pull Stiles back into his arms and kiss him senseless. So he does. He fists a hand in Stiles’ hair and pulls him in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that quickly becomes heated.

Stiles’ hands are running across his chest, occasionally slipping lower. Stiles’ lips brush across his ear at the same time his hands find Steve’s belt. “The first time I get my hands on your dick is not going to be in some seedy alley.”

Steve laughs, “You’re the one that won’t— ah fuck!”

His head falls back as Stiles lips start kissing and sucking along his jaw and then down his neck. He can feel Stiles’ smirking against his skin before he speaks. “What were you saying?”

“You’re impossible.”

“Hmm I don’t think that was it,” Stiles says, tone teasing. 

“Maybe not, but it’s what I’m thinking.”

Stiles laughs, “I’m sure you’re thinking other things.”

Steve sucks in a breath when Stiles nips at his jaw. “Stiles.”

“Hmm?”

“Please.”

Steve’s not even sure what he’s asking for at this point. Whether it’s for Stiles to stop or keep going. His mind is a haze of desire.

“What do you want Steve?”

“You,” Steve sighs. “I want you. But not…”

“Not here?” Stiles questions.

Steve nods, “I’d like to have a bed.”

“Worried about pulling a hip?”

Steve rolls his eyes before meeting Stiles’ gaze head on, “No. I just want to see how spread out naked across my sheets.”

The smirk leaves Stiles’ face, replaced by a look of surprise. He nods his head quickly. “Yeah! Yeah! We should… we should definitely do that. Absolutely.”

It’s amazing how Stiles can seem so sure one moment and then a nervous stammering mess the next. It’s one of the things Steve loves about him.

He’s struck by the word. It’s not as if he hasn’t thought about his feelings before, but he’s never let himself think of his feelings as anything more than a crush. More to protect himself that anything else. But now he’s here. He’s looking into the eyes of this beautiful man. Of his best friend. He thinks of how happy he makes him. How he’s the one person Steve trusts above anyone else. How when he pictures his future it’s hard to imagine a life without Stiles being there.

“I love you.”

The words come out before he can stop them. He realizes too late that Stiles had still been speaking. He cuts off suddenly, staring at Steve with wide eyes. There’s a small, hopeful smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The smile on Stiles’ face widens. He leans in, kissing Steve softly before pulling back. “I love you too, dingus. Now can we go? These hands have plans.”

“You always say the sweetest things to me,” Steve says.

“I assure you, there will be plenty of romancing later. Like so much. So much that you’ll get sick of it. But right now I want you to make good on what you said earlier.”

Steve tilts his head, “What did I say earlier?”

“You know,” Stiles says, running his nose along Steve’s cheek. He stops with his lips next to his ear. “About getting me naked and spread across your sheets.”

“I’m not sure I remember…” Steve jumps when Stiles punches his ass. He steps back with a smirk. 

“Well how about this? My parents are gone for the weekend. I’m going to go home and spread across my large bed. You can join me. Close are optional.”

He winks and turns away. Steve stands there frozen, watching as he starts to walk away. He gets to the mouth of the alley and peaks back at him, eyebrow raised. “Oh, and if you don’t come, I certainly will thinking about you tonight.”

Steve only stands frozen another few seconds before rushing after Stiles, who laughs when Steve reaches him and grabs his hand. This time Steve doesn’t mind running through the streets. Not when he knows where they’re heading. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
